Ashley Kafka (The Amazing Spider-Man)
Dr. Ashley Kafka is a major antagonist in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. He was the founder and head of Ravencroft Institute who experimented on Electro and most likely on other prisoners. He was also in alliance with Donald Menken. He was later put in the same large harness that Electro was in when Harry Osborn came to help Electro escape. This harness later kills him, due to the electricity it contained and the fact that he was drowning in the water underneath. He was played by Marton Csokas. History ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' After Max Dillon was sent to Ravencroft Institute, and put in a large harness containing energy, Dr. Kafka came, and said that he wanted to help and study him to know what he is. He then uses a device that shocks Max, in order to get results of what he is, he keeps on doing this until Max tells him he make sure he kills him this time, and that he is Electro. He then causes Kafka's glasses to break. Later on, Harry Osborn attempts to free Electro from Ravencroft, however, he is soon caught by some Ravencroft guards and Kafka. Electro, however, manages to free himself, and knocks out everyone except Harry. Kafka later regains consciousness and tries to escape, but gets caught by Electro, and he is placed in the same harness that held Electro before. The electricity inside this harness kills Kafka, drowning him and electrocuting him to death. ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (video game) At some point in the game, Cletus Kasady was captured and sent to Ravencroft. Dr. Kafka later appears in the game where he is shown to be experimenting on Kasady with the Symbiote, however, something goes wrong as Kasady breaks free as Carnage, and grabs Kafka by the neck, presumably killing him. Kafka is no longer seen after this event. Personality Kafka was an extremely intelligent but also very cruel, callous and sadistic man who derived huge pleasure from hurting, torturing and experimenting on others. He never showed any sympathy towards his patients and even lied to them that he wants to help them. When Electro broke free, Kafka also turned out to be cowardly since he tried to escape from him. Gallery 1398596941_ashley_kafka_in_the_amazing_spider-man_2.jpg Ashley_Kafka_(Earth-120703)_from_The_Amazing_Spider-Man_2_(film)_0001.png dr-ashley-kafka.jpeg dr-kafka.png Kafka.png Kafka_ESHA2-1-.png Trivia *In other ''Spider-Man media, Ashley Kafka is a female psychiatrist and good character. In the The Amazing Spider-Man films, however, Ashley Kafka is a male mad scientist and villain. *His first name appears only in ending credits of the movie. *Marton Csokas expressed his interest in reprising his role as Ashley Kafka in future films, but these films were cancelled. *In an interview with Vanity Fair, Frayda Kafka, the real life inspiration for Ashley Kafka in the comics, reacted negatively to the film's portrayal of the character. *Kafka is presumably the most evil character in The Amazing Spider-Man film series since he is a mad scientist who established the mental institute mainly in order to make sadistic, inhumane experiments on people, presumably even killing or permanently traumatizing some of his patients. He was also doing this under the guise of curing or healing them. *Like Norman Osborn and Donald Menken, he never interacts with Spider-Man. Navigation de:Ashley Kafka Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Minion Category:Enigmatic Category:Inconclusive Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Greedy Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Weaklings Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Conspirators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychological Abusers